oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambina
Gathering: After Kurama's call, Ernest thanks the ones present and mentions Bambina's epithet. | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 59Gathering: Bambina mentions his age. | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = September 16th | doriki = | height = 7'0" ft. (213cm) | weight = 220lbs (100kg) | medal = }} "Grandmaster" Bambina is a veteran Marine, who is also a Rear Admiral and the Instructor responsible for myriads of new recruits. He was Draco D. Damon's teacher,Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. and is Stark Freya's father.Demon of the West: Bambina calls Freya his daughter. Appearance ... ...Gathering: Bambina tries to light the mood with unorthodox methods. ... Gallery BambinaNew.png|Bambina's physique. Personality Bambina is rather laid-back and easy-going, speaking in an odd accent. He can be rather casual, greeting everyone while in the middle of an important reunion, and asking what has been happening. This makes him somewhat eccentric. He doesn't like seeing anyone in a bad mood, going out of his way to try and do something. When Bambina sees that Ernest seemingly feels like the reunion was a waste of time, he quickly points out its good points and praises the Vice-Admiral. Like many characters, Bambina has his own laughter style, which is "Bahahahaha". Relationships Marines Stark Freya: .Demon of the West: Bambina calls Freya his daughter. Ernest: Bambina is rather casual with Ernest, calling him with a suffix. . Valentine B. Carter: Bambina is shown to be quite casual with Carter, similarly to Ernest, however, he calls him by his family name instead. Despite this, they are somewhat close as Bambina was the one to have instructed Carter in his younger days.Gathering: Carter mentions his past with Bambina. Grave Eldric: Mengis: Welhaven Sebastian: Herculean Leo: Pirates Draco D. Damon: Foxpack: Powers and Abilities As a Rear Admiral, Bambina has authority over Marines who rank lower than him. Individually, Bambina is respected within the ranks and has trained many new Marines as an Instructor, including other Instructors. He is reputed as having done quite a lot of contributions to the Marines. Bambina is strong enough to catch five hundred Pirates and get them back into Impel Down, although he destroyed an entire island in the process. Physical Prowess Bambina has immense physical strength, capable of casually using the Rokushiki and shaking an entire room by flexing his muscles. Fighting Style Regarded a formidable fighter and genius martial arts, Bambina is known for mixing the many different applications from various martial arts, even gaining an epithet for such feats. Great Demon Fist Bambina is the creator and, therefore, first master of the fighting style, which focuses on using ferocious movements while maintaining a calm mind.Stronghold of Justice: Damon recalls Bambina's words about the Great Demon Fist. This means that eh can contain an attack within another, effectively counter-attacking a person's onslaught in the middle of it and simultaneously pummelling through it, all by making use of the maneuvaribility and immense strength of his own person. Life Return In order to further implement his capabilities, Bambina has learned how to use the intricate ability known as , which allows him to manipulate and manage his bodily functions. From observing the Oni since he was young, Bambina deduced and came to employ one of the most natural methods for using it. Through it, he can further take profit of his training and improve his prowess at a faster rate, which makes it possible for his muscle memory to properly register so many martial arts without becoming atrophied. Use of "Life Return" also allows Bambina to manage the length of his hair and the texture of his skin, effectively enabling him to seem younger than he actually is. Similarly, he can also contain his actual body mass when using it alongside "Kami-e", one of the six techniques of "Rokushiki". The greatest usage of this technique in Bambina's hands however, aside from managing his muscle memory, is effectively employing a greater potential of his brain. While it is possible for a person to remember a movement by continuously practicing it, Bambina takes a step further through shifting the energy used to augment his learn-ability. Instead of learning more, his mind and senses focus on all of the possibilities achievable with the combination of his moves, creating tactics and new techniques within instants, but still allowing him to perfectly wield them. Alongside Kenbunshoku Haki, which is also benefited, this particular usage becomes even more formidable. Rokushiki A master of martial arts and longtime marine, it is no surprise that Bambina employs the , a jewel amongst its kin, well dissiminated within the Government and its affiliates. Bambina has shown prone mastery of this art, enough to teach all of its techniques to another person. Through the technique of "Life Return", Bambina can wield each technique to their individual peak, adapting his body and making it augment the applications of a specific attack. This has him switching between techniques, or even mixing them, within a small timeframe. : Allowing him to kick the air itself to fly, Bambina has mastered the Geppo technique. His immense leg strength allows him to pull it off several times within the span of a second, without damaging his surroundings. : With his leg strength, Bambina can move even faster by executing this technique, which requires him to kick the ground several times in an instant. He uses it to further boost the speed of his other techniques. * * , a mix of the main technique along with "Kami-e", * , using both the "Shigan" and the application "Rankyaku", Haki Bambina can use Haki,Ripped Tides: Paris mentions that Bambina taught Damon a lot about fighting. the innate spiritual power of every living being, and manifest it as an aura in myriads of ways. His prowess and knowledge of it has also allowed him to rapidly teach it to younger recruits, those who individually sought it, specially the color of armament. When viewed, Bambina's aura appears with a blue color and moves upward in a spiked manner. Recently, he has been rising through the Dans, to the point that in both of the shades he employs, he has reached the 4th Dan. Despite this and his better teaching of Busoshoku, Bambina himself mentions that he is more adept at using Kenbunshoku. One of the few reasons for that lies in his creation of the "Great Demon Fist". Busoshoku He employs Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Bambina also uses Kenbunshoku Haki, Miscellanous Abilities History Past Training the Demon Golden Flame Arc Yonko Wars Saga Justice's Next Step Arc Drawing Card Arc Battle of El Dorado Arc Dialing Numerals Arc Accolades Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Senzaemon Nakiri from the Shokugeki no Soma Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Instructors Category:Marine Rear Admirals Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users